RemusSirius Themes
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: James!Quick!Lily's snogging Snape in the Astronomy Tower!" "WHAT?" "Go!Save her from a fate worse than death!" "Alright,Sirius, he's gone now;what did you want to tell me?" "Hurry up,Remus,we don't have that much time!Get on the bed and get naked!"
1. Chapter 1

**I HAD to do a themes fic for my favourite pairing, so here it is! Here's the first fifteen, the next lot will be up soon! **

**I NEED A BETA!!**

**Enjoy!**

1. CHOCOLATE

Before he started going out with Sirius, Remus' favourite thing in the world was chocolate. Now, however, it was a chocolate covered Sirius, which was _marginally_ better than normal chocolate.

2. MUTT

"Argh Padfoot get off me!"  
"Padfoot, you stink! You need a bath!"  
"Sit Padfoot. Sit. Padfoot, _sit_. _Padfoot I said _sit_! _Now!"  
"Come on Pads, let's go walkies!"

3. TATTOO

It was like Remus' name had been ingrained on Sirius heart like tattoo. A permanent one. So no matter _what_ happens, he would love Remus forever.

4. COLOURS

Sirius' life was like a painting. When he was born, the canvas was a masterpiece; bright, colourful and bold. But as his life went on and his mother landed blow upon emotional blow on him, bits of the painting faded to grey. Then when he started Hogwarts, the friendship of James, Remus and Peter had repainted some parts of the painting from grey to brilliant reds and oranges and greens and yellows and pinks. And when he first touched his lips to Remus', the entire painting was splattered with colour, covering everything. It was a new, fresh start. A new, beautiful painting. Remus had made Sirius a masterpiece again.

5. ANGEL

"Padfoot?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Are you an angel?"  
"No baby, but for you, I'll try to be."

6. FUN

"Remus, come on! What are you doing that is more important than what we could be doing in the bedroom?"  
"I'm making brownies!"

7. CONTROL

"Awwww Padfoot, you look so _cute _with that collar." Remus grinned as the dog infront of him gave him a doggy glare. Sirius transformed back.  
"Oh, I'll show you cute!" Sirius pounced.

8. COUPLE

"My God, you guys fight like an old married couple!"  
Remus glared up at James.  
Sirius burst into fits of _very_ unmanly giggles.

9. NICKNAME

"Okay, how about...Sugar Muffin?"  
"No."  
"Love Muffin?"  
"No."  
"Chocolate Chip Muffin?"  
"No. Why do they all end with 'muffin'?"  
"Because. Fine, how about Cookie?"  
"No!"  
"Chocolate Chip Cookie?"  
"No!"  
"What about...-"  
"Will you stop with the nicknames already?"

10. RIGHTS

"Oi! Only Remus is allowed to join me in the bathroom when I'm naked! Get out James!"  
"Just let me brush my teeth! I'm not looking at you anyway!"  
"Out, you pervert!"

11. MUSIC

For Remus to laugh is rare. He always smiles or grins, he hardly ever laughs. So whenever Sirius hears Remus laugh, his heart swells.

12. BOOKS

The only thing that can make Remus drop his books and forget they ever existed is Sirius.

13. EYES

Remus loves Sirius' eyes. They are a beautiful stormy grey. But there is a constant inner turmoil deep in those eyes. The only times Remus has seen them calm and peaceful, is when they are both lying in bed together, simply holding hands, no talking or anything. And then Remus realises that maybe Sirius _needs _the silence. So he doesn't speak.

14. RESULT

Sirius was taking a risk, he knew that. A huge risk. Not only would it effect Remus, it would effect the rest of the Marauders too.  
But as soon as he kissed Remus, he knew immediately that this was what he wanted. And as soon as Remus started kissing back, Sirius knew that this was what Remus wanted as well.

15. LOVE

Before he went out with Remus, Sirius had never experienced love. It was like he had a hole in his chest without even realising it. And then Remus had come along and filled that hole, making him complete. But now that he had experienced the glowing feeling only love brings, he couldn't live without it.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will upload the next 15 if I get positive responses! Hope you enjoyed! I hoped you like them, I wasn't sure if Colours and Eyes were good or not... I NEED A BETA, PM ME!!**


	2. Chapter 2

16. WATCH

Sirius loved to watch Remus read. It was his favourite hobby.

17. QUEST

"Stay and fight, you mangy curs! What are you doing here? Are you here to _challenge_ the Mighty Sir Cadogan?"  
"Erm...no, actually, we're just here to find a good place to snog."  
"Sirius!"  
"Ah! A quest! Follow me young lovers!"

18. CHEESE!

In the middle of sixth year, Sirius had a new hobby. Photography. He took a camera everywhere he went. He'd whip it out lightning fast suddenly and then all you see could was flashing lights. Poor Remus. Oh, and not to mention the loud voice yelling 'SAY CHEESE!'.

19. FAIRIES

"Holy crap! I'm _gay_!"  
"You just noticed, Sirius?"

20. DICTIONARY

"Are you sure you haven't swallowed a dictionary Remus?"  
"Maybe when I was younger..."

21. NIMBLE

Sirius loves watching Remus run. Remus can probably run for hours and not tire.  
It makes Sirius wonder what _else_ Remus can do for hours and not tire.

22. WALL

Remus has a wall. It is always around him, shielding him from reality and keeping him safe. Nobody could break down those walls. Nobody.  
But then when Sirius first kissed him, Remus realized that maybe he didn't need his wall anymore. After all, he had Sirius.

23. DARK

"Remus. Remus. Wake up."  
"Sirius, what do you want? It's three in the morning!"  
"There's something under my bed!"  
"Sirius, how old are you? 3?"  
"No, I'm FOUR!"  
"Grrrr..."  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please, with big, mind-blowing kiss on top?"  
"...Fine, if you must."

24. POSSESSIVE

"I don't care what they say. You are _mine_. And no one can take you away from me."  
"Sirius..."  
"Shut up and let me kiss you."

25. PUZZLE

Remus' heart was a heart that had been broken one too many times. Nobody had even tried to fix it. Until Sirius came along. Piece by piece, he put Remus' heart back together again.

26. MASTERMIND

They were _supposed _to be plotting ways to get James and Lily together. So why were they snogging?

27. ADVANTAGE

Moving into a new flat was fun. Especially when your best friend did all the work while you just kissed your irresistable-looking boyfriend in the doorway.

28. PREPOSITION

"Gentlemen, I have a preposition for you."  
"Well, what is it?" James asked.  
"You get out of this dorm right now, and you'll be spared the sexy image of me snogging Remus' face off. Although, that _should _be considered an honour."

29. COFFEE

Usually the only that could wake him before lessons was a steaming cup of coffee. But now a kiss from Remus would do fine.

30. LETTERS

_Promise me you'll move on.  
Promise me you'll love again.  
Promise me you won't cry over me.  
Promise._

**Here it is! I updated as quickly as possible! I know this isn't brilliant, I'm sooooooooooo busy with things...Anyway PLEASE review! I NEED A BETA DESPERATELY FOR MY OTHER STORIES: 'He looked but he never saw', 'This is my story' and 'It all started in the bathroom'!! **

**PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

31. DOORS

When Sirius looked into Remus' eyes, he could see all the pain and the suffering. The look in those eyes was so intense, so deep and so bloody _desperate _it scared him. Sirius could see past the mask of 'happiness' and into the inner turmoil.

32. FROZEN

When Sirius saw Remus for the first time after 12 years, he could _feel_ that something had changed deep within him. He only realized what it was when he tried to reach out and love him again. Remus had locked up his heart and thrown away the key.

33. TORN

"Are you sure you want to go to potions? I mean, come on, you could be spending_ quality time _with _**me**_! How could you even _think_ about potions?"  
"Erm... I don't know Sirius, this lesson could be really important."  
"More important than _me_? Pleaseeeee? Rem, please! I'll do anything?"  
"Don't give me that look! I'm not falling for it! I'm not!"  
"Please, please, please, please?!"  
"I told you I'm not falling for it! Nope. I'm not."

34. NEED

As long as Sirius had Remus and James, he knew he would alright. Remus was his love, his heart, body and soul. The person he loved more than he ever thought he could. James was his brother in everything but blood. The person who he knew wouldn't judge him, no matter what he told him.

35. HANDS

Remus loved Sirius hands. He loved to feel them, to kiss them, to hold them. They sent tingles up his spine, made his blood sing and his heart race.

36. BREATHLESS

"Give it back Sirius! Now!" Remus got up from his chair and advanced on the dog animagus.  
"Never!" Sirius cackled.  
"You better start running Padfoot."  
Sirius did as he was told and ran. He ran out the common room and into a hidden niche just outside the portrait hole.  
Sirius waited till Remus was in his reach and then grabbed him.  
"Wha..?! Sirius! Why you cheeky little-!"  
He burst into laughter when Sirius started to tickle him. Sirius leapt on him, straddled him and grinned evilly at him. He stared at the red cheeked, breathless Remus and his grinned faded slightly to a more serious expression.  
He leaned closer and closer until they were almost nose to nose.

37. PILLOW

Sirius would often plonk himself on Remus' lap and lay his head on his chest. Then, when Remus would look down at him in surprise, he would flutter his lashes and pretend to blush. Remus would roll his eyes and simply run his hands through Sirius' hair.

38. NIGHTMARE

Golden eyes. Red flecks swirled within their depths. Haunting, predatory, _hungry_. And then suddenly all Remus could feel was pain. _Pain_. Sharp bolts of it, racing through his body. Tears mixed with the mud and dirt on his face. Soon to be joined by blood. A howl echoed around him, bouncing off the trees and shattering his eardrums. Remus struggled to move, but he couldn't. It was like he was tied up. He couldn't breathe. The howling was getting closer. He gasped for air. Closer. Stalking. His eyes flew open. But all he could see was black. Everywhere. No light. He thrashed around, his heart pounding. Why couldn't he see?  
"Remus! You're safe! Safe. Don't cry babe, _please_ don't." A voice spoke. Pleading, begging. Where was it coming from? Who was talking to him?  
Remus vision finally cleared. He felt Sirius wrap his arms around him. He melted into him, his erratic breathing finally calming down. It didn't matter. The nightmare was nothing. He was safe.

39. SERIOUS?!

Remus was rendered speechless as watched his three best friends transform into a stag, dog and rat.  
When he found his voice again he whispered, "Are you serious? Or am I dreaming?"  
The three boys transformed back. Sirius grinned at him.  
"Well, I don't know about these two, but I, for one, am definetely Sirius."  
His fellow marauders gave exasperated groans.

40. PENCIL

"Ooh, what's this?"  
"A pencil Sirius."  
"Oh, what do you do with it?"  
"You-"  
"Oh My God! The pencil is an _evil_ creation! It _poked_ me in the eye!! What is _wrong _with these muggles?!"

**A/N: Well, I had too many ideas so I couldn't stop with only two chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy them...**

**I don't know how many I'm going to do yet. So I don't know how many chapters there will be yet.**

**If anyone wants to give me any prompts, feel free!**

**In fact that'll probably help me... hint hint**

**Oh, and PLEASE review!!**

Love all My Amazing Reviewers!

You Rock!

xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!  
Remember to review!**

41. MUSIC

"Padfoot, never ever do that to me again! Your voice is horrid."

42. SICK

Remus sniffled and sighed.  
"Rem, I'll stay with you. Let me look after you."  
"No." Remus replied stubbornly. He sneezed violently.  
"Awwww," Sirius cooed as he found a tissue, "my poor baby."

43. FLY

There are some moments in Remus' life when he feels like he can fly. Most of them are with Sirius.

44. STAR

People say that the stars are unattainable, but once in a while someone gets lucky. Like Remus.

45. DRIFT

How had it happened? They fight, they yell, they _scream_.  
Why? Was it the suspicion? The betrayal? Or was their love simply breaking?  
Can they ever love each other again? Maybe.

46. MUSHROOM

"No Remus! I hate mushrooms!"  
"You have to eat it Sirius."  
"Never! Nothing you can do will make me eat that thing!"  
"Wanna bet?"

"..."  
"Kissing me isn't going to make me-"

"..."  
"Oh bugger!"

47. DREAMS

Sometimes Remus couldn't tell the difference between reality and dreams. Was Sirius _really _holding him like that? Or was he dreaming? Did Sirius _truly _kiss him in that way? Or was that a dream too?

48. HUG

Ah, Sirius' hugs. They were Remus' favourite things, apart from Sirius himself and chocolate, of course. They were warmth and love and tenderness all rolled into one. Exactly what Remus needed.

49. SCREAM

"But I don't get it!"  
"It's not that hard, Sirius. Look-"  
"And I don't _want_ to get it!"  
"Sirius-"  
"Can we please do something else?"  
"No-"  
"Remus, doing this is boring!"  
"Argh! Well, then, what do you want to do?!"  
"Do I really have to tell you?"

50. RUG

"We just had sex on the rug."  
"I know! Isn't that brilliant!"  
"Erm..."

**A/N: Please review!**

**10 reviews for this chapter!**

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I have decided to continue this until I run out of inspiration, so hope you like it.  
Remember to review!**

51. LAUGH

Remus giggled and smirked as he watched Lily slip a collar and leash onto poor Padfoot.  
"What a cute dog, Remus! Thanks for letting me take him for a walk. Come on, doggie!"  
"No problem Lily. Go ahead." Remus supressed a laugh. He knew he would pay for this, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.  
And hey, he might just enjoy the punishment anyway.

52. OCCUPIED

"Hey, um, Remus, I was... um, wondering could you... erm help me with this? Sorry... um, for... disturbing you... but-"  
"Get lost, Terry! Can't you see he's busy! Merlin, people these days!"

53. BE

When he's with Sirius, he never has to try. He can just _be_.

54. BLIND

Sirius kissed him. He kissed him this morning. And now, Sirius sits in front of him and he can't see. He can't see anything but Sirius.

55. WORRY

In his heart Remus knew that Sirius would never leave him.  
That Sirius would always be there.  
But still, he worried.  
Every time Sirius was late to class.  
Every time Sirius was late to a date.  
Every time Sirius was distracted.  
Every time.

56. CRUMBLE

Every happy memory, every single laugh. Each was a building block in the foundation of his life. Now those blocks have crumbled, and the light has left his life. And Remus can't bring himself to rebuild his life. There was no Sirius. There could be no life.

57. JEALOUS

"James, your girlfriend is stealing my boyfriend. Tell her to back off. Now."  
"Oh, come on, she isn- _Oh my God! Remus get away from her!_"  
"Shut _up, _James. Remus isn't trying to take me away from you."  
"No, _you _are trying to take Remus away from _me_."  
"What on earth makes you say that?!"  
"Yeah, Sirius, you know I love you, you stupid, idiotic mutt."  
".... Well... yeah... but..."  
"Stop pouting at me, Padfoot. It doesn't work."

58. TIGHT

"Ahhhhh!"  
Sirius ran out of the bathroom, his jeans around his ankles. He jumped on Remus' bed, nearly causing the boy to roll off.  
"Sirius, what the _hell _do you want?!"  
"My jeans! My jeans!"  
"Yes, Pads, what about them?" Remus shut his eyes in exasperation.  
"THEY'RE TOO TIGHT! I'M FAT! I'M FAT!"  
Remus blinked.  
He looked down at the jeans around Sirius' ankles and smacked his forehead.  
"Sirius Black. You are going to be the. Death. Of. Me."  
Remus reached out, opened the button and then pulled down the zip.  
"Oh, thanks Moony! You're a life-saver!" Sirius pecked Remus on the lips and then practically flew back into the bathroom.  
"Argh."

59. POWER

"I'm not doing it."  
"Please, Pads, please, for me?"  
"Nope!"  
"Sirius Black, if you don't do this one, tiny thing for me, we are not having sex for a week."  
"....Consider it done."

60. CHRISTMAS

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MARAUDERS!"  
Sirius leaped on the other three Marauders' beds one after the other joyfully.  
"Oh look Remus," he yelled when he landed on the sleeping werewolf, "Mistletoe!"  
"Sirius, he's not even awake yet." James (a.k.a. Captain Obvious) pointed out.  
"I know, so, I'm waking him up." Sirius replied slowly, as though he was talking to a five-year old.

**Liked it? Hated it?  
Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I took long getting these up, I've been so busy lately... Hopefully you enjoy these. I've included fewer emotional themes in this chapter, just 'cause I felt like it.  
Please review! **

61. SANITY

"I'm really worried about him..."  
"Who?"  
"I think we're going to have to do something....maybe get them together or something..."  
"Moony, Who are we talking about?"  
"James, you idiot!"  
"What about him?"  
"Ugh, why am I going out with you again?"  
"Because you love me...?"  
"Oh. Oh, yeah. Don't remind me."

62. BOREDOM

"Moony, my honey bunny, my rainbow lollipop, my-"  
"What do you want?"  
"Why would you thin-...Okay... I'm bored!"  
"Oh, well, sorry, but as you can see, I'm reading."  
"But, but, I'm **bored**."  
"Alright."  
"You don't care!"  
"Yup."  
"But Remus, my Sugar Cake, my lovely jubbly jelly baby-"  
"Bye, Sirius."

63. WAFFLES

"Remus! Can you make me some waffles?!"  
"Make them yourself, I'm busy!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"Well, why should_ I_ then? Give me one good reason."  
"Because you love me!"  
"...That doesn't count!"

64. BREATHE

"Take deep breaths, Remus. Come on, relax."  
"I- can't- I" Remus choked.  
Sirius laced his fingers through Remus' and rubbed his chest gently.  
Remus sighed as his muscles slowly began to relax under Sirius' touch.  
"There you go," Sirius whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Remus' temple, "there you go."

65. GLOW

Even though Sirius wasn't technically here - he was in different classes and Remus found it infuriating - Remus could still feel Sirius' presence around him.  
The strong arms wrapped around his waist and an icy nose nuzzled into his neck.  
The glow Sirius cast was still there: and Remus couldn't stop himself from basking in it's light.

66. MICROWAVE

Remus stood in the kitchen, glaring frostily at the microwave sitting on the counter in front of him. He had no bloody idea to make the dratted thing work.  
"Hello, my Lovely, I'm home!"  
Sirius waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed his lover, bending him over backwards and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.  
After what could have been at least an hour- well, that's what it felt like to Remus- of wedding bells and fireworks going off in his head, Remus was released.  
"So what were you doing?" Sirius asked, completely oblivious to Remus' dazed state.  
Disorientated, Remus waved his hands around in the air, "Um,...the buttons- don't know... um...micro- thing..."

67. CAKE

"I'm not mad at you!"  
"Yes, you are! And I'm so sorry! Look, I even bought you cake!"  
"So, you think you can buy my forgiveness with _cake_?"  
"Um... Well... Err... It's chocolate!"  
"...So...?"  
"Hmmm... Yummy, creamy, rich, milky **chocolate**...Imagine all things we can **do** with it..."  
"...Get your butt in the bedroom, _now_."  
"So, you forgive me?"  
"We'll see how well you do tonight."

68. HEAT

"God, it's so cold out here."  
"Well, let me warm you up then."  
"How? Sirius, I'm not up here to snog. I want to look at the stars."  
"Hello? You're already looking at one. And I was _actually_ going to give you my cloak, thank you very much."

69. CRAMPED

"Sirius, why can't we just be like normal people and do all this on a bed?"  
"Because the dorm is too far away and I'm horny and unless you want me to start molesting you in the middle of a corridor, you better get your delectable arse in that broom cupboard."  
"...Just this time, then."

70. NOBLE

"...And the noble prince Sirius, picked up the beautiful damsel in distress, Remus, and they rode off into the sunset on the noble Prince Sirius' noble steed. The end."  
"Just one question, why am _I _the damsel in distress?"  
"Because you're the female in our relationship, duh."  
"Excuse me? What did you just say? Could you repeat that please?"  
"Erm... I... I- Err... Love you?"  
"You better start running, Sirius."

**Liked it? Hated it?  
Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter... but review anyway! Love all my reviewers :)**

71. PEACE

Remus sank into an armchair in the Common Room with a book, sighing in relief.  
Finally. He could just relax for a while. No disturbances, no pranks, no-  
"Rem, my love, I'm feeling ever so _dirty_- can you _please _come and clean me up?"  
_Grrr._

72. BANANA

"Remus, I wanna have your banana."  
"There's one right there, take that."  
"But I want _yours_!"  
"Why can't just you take that one?!"  
"Because I like your banana. It's nice."

73. HEAT

He felt as though he was on fire. The flames rippled up and down his body, drowning him. His lover caressed him, softly and gently, passionately and fiercely, all the while sending shocks and shivers up his spine. The unbearable heat was taking over him, engulfing every part of him- mind, body and soul.

74. TRAPPED

Normally Remus would say that being locked in an empty, unused classroom with Sirius Orion Black was pure torture. Why? Sirius Black fidgeted, sighed, snorted, _giggled and could not stay still for more than 5 seconds!_ The boy simply did not stop.  
_But_ maybe, just maybe, this time, Remus might actually like it.  
Why?  
He locked them in himself.

75. LAST

They say that just before you die, your whole life flashes before you. And on that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries, all Sirius Black could see was Remus Lupin.

76. WISHES

"Make a wish Sirius." Remus whispered from next to Sirius as he blew out the candles.  
"I don't need to. I already have what I want." He gazed at Remus meaningfully.  
Remus grinned and rolled his eyes. "You're such a ponce."  
"You love it."

77. SPARKLERS

"Wow! Remus, these are soo cool! Look, I can spell my name!"  
"Sirius, _please_ be careful. You're playing with fire."  
"Hmm yeah, whatever... Ooh, Remus what should I write now?!"  
"Sirius-"  
"Ooh! I know! I'm a genius! Read it Remus, read it!"  
"Sirius you're behaving like an over-.....Sirius, are you actually asking me to move in with you using _Sparklers_?!"  
"Uhh... Hmm...Is that a yes?"

78. SURPRISE

"Please, Remus, pleaseeeeeeee. I really want it! God, it's a beauty."  
"No, Sirius, that motorcycle is way too dangerous."  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
"Please. Why not?"  
"I just told you!"  
"But-"  
"No Sirius."  
"Fine. But- but- _You suck!_"  
"...You swallow."

79. ART

"Please, Remus, tell me again _why_ you are buying a painting of a naked lady?!"  
"It's ART, Sirius. Why are you so mad?"  
"Because..! Rem- _It's a painting of a naked lady!_"  
"...Ah... You're jealous."  
"-What?! No!"  
"Sirius Black, you daft dog, it's just a_ painting_. Nothing more... Okaay?"  
"Hmphf. Don't blame me when you leave me for the painting!...Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!"

80. NOISE

"Rem- What's that noise?"  
"What noise?"  
"Can't you hear it?"  
"Nope."  
"Come closer, then."  
"...I still can't hear it."  
"Closer."  
"Sirius- what noise are you talking about?"  
"Come closer!"  
"Sirius! What are you doing?!  
"Seducing you."  
"Well, stop it! We're in the Common- Mphf!"

**Liked it? Hated it?  
Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I mucked up this chapter.  
Eh, review anyway :)  
Pretty please :)**

81. SEXUALITY

"So... you're not straight right?"  
"No, James, I'm not straight."  
"And you're not bisexual?"  
"Nope..."  
"And you're _definetly _not gay?"  
"Nuh-uh. I'm not gay."  
"So what _are_ you then?"  
"I am Lycanthrosexual."

82. PILLOW

Remus groaned. "Fuck off, Sirius." he mumbled as Sirius jumped on his bed.  
"Nooo... I'm staying here!" Sirius pouted.  
Remus lifted his head and glared drowsily at the boy sitting next to his head.  
He lifted an arm and pushed Sirius with full force so he fell off the bed. He landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  
Remus smiled and put his head back down on his pillow... Only to find it wasn't actually there.  
"Sirius. Give me my pillow back. Now."  
"Never! Hahaha!"  
"Fine, I'll use something else." And with that he grabbed Sirius roughly and pulled him on to the bed _("Wha-!?_"), so he was lying horizontally across it. Remus sighed contentedly as he laid his head on Sirius' stomach and closed his eyes.

83. MARKERS

"What are these?"  
"Magic markers."  
"Cool... Hang on a sec, I thought muggles didn't know about magic?!"  
"They don't Sirius."  
"But then-"  
"Stop asking questions! It's just a name."  
"Yeah but-"  
"Sirius, I will do anything; just, please shut up. My head is hurting."  
"...Anything?"

84. FACT

FACT: Going out with Sirius Black is a death sentence.  
FACT: Having sex with Sirius Black is scarily addictive.  
FACT: Living with Sirius Black is detrimental to the health.  
FACT: Loving Sirius Black is the best thing Remus Lupin has ever done.

85. EFFORT

Trying to seduce Sirius Black should be easy shouldn't it?  
Especially when he's your boyfriend and you have sex at least three to four times a week.  
But it was proving quite difficult for Remus Lupin, who had done everything he possibly could do, ranging from dressing in the tightest leather trousers ever, to (would you believe it?) wondering around their flat naked. Which hadn't worked. Remus was very, very worried.  
Nothing was working.  
In the end, he cornered Sirius and made him understand that he did **not** like to be ignored.  
Sirius, on the other hand, enjoyed every minute of it.

86. DECISIONS

"Can I top today? You almost _always _top."  
"What? Remus... Noooo... I like topping you..."  
"Sirius-"  
"Noooo! Don't take away my only happiness! You're ruining my _dreams_!"  
"But-"  
"And I do not always top; we take turns. Just not tonight. You can top tomorrow and for the rest of the week, if you want..."  
"Alright...but then I won't be able to do the things that I wanted to do. I mean, I had a few _very_** original** ideas, and I might forget them by tomorrow...but I guess it doesn't matter that much..."  
"... Well, what are you waiting for, get on top of me you wanker!"

87. TRUE

Remus steps into the Astronomy tower, pulling his cloak more securely around him. He sits against the wall, tilting his head to stare up at the stars. He loves this feeling. The feeling of tranquility and serenity that takes over him whenever he comes up here. He takes a deep breath, smiling.  
Then he hears the footsteps. They come closer and closer, making almost no noise. Remus smiles up at Sirius as he sees him. Greetings are murmured softly, as though any loud noise made would disrupt the peace of the night. They sit side by side, both thinking the same thing.  
_I'd rearrange the stars for you._

88. WORTH

And as a hysterical Sirius Black was pulled away from Godric's Hollow, an image of one person wormed its way into his mind.  
He fell into a frenzied heap of delirium as his lover smiled affectionately in his head, his striking amber eyes twinkling, his soft lips mouthing 'I love you, you ponce'.  
And as a hysterical Sirius Black was pulled away from Godric's Hollow, an image of one person wormed its way into his mind and stayed there.

89. HAT

"Remus... Can I have a hat?"  
"Huh?"  
"A hat...Can I get one?"  
"Errr..."  
"Pleaseeee! I saw one yesterday when we went to Muggle London. It was _yellow, _Remus! Yellow! I want it so _badly_!"  
"Um... I don't think-"  
"**And** it had purple polka dots on it! Isn't that brilliant Remus?!"

90. FIRST

"You got me flowers?"  
"Uhh... yeah... I thought you'd like them... I didn't think- I mean, this is different than all my usual dates... so I wasn't sure..."  
"No, they're nice. I- ahem- like them. Thanks."  
"...Soooo, um, no flowers next time yeah?"  
"Uh... yeah, no flowers... although I do like them... y'know..."  
"Yeah. Uh, so..."  
"So..."

**Hope you like!  
At least 15 reviews please?!  
Love all my reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not very pleased with this chapter... but I hope you like it anyway...  
Please review? Pretty please?**

91. DIET

"Why aren't you eating, Sirius?"  
"I'm going on a diet."  
"Wha-? Why?!"  
"Because I'm fat."  
"Sirius! Don't be thick! So you're not going to eat _anything_?"  
"Nope. I'm going to see if I can survive just on sex."

92. FRAGRANCE

"Sirius..."  
"Yes, lovey?"  
"Why-? Why do you smell like-? Why are you wearing_ perfume_?"  
"Because you said you like people who smell nice."  
"Well, yes... but not of _strawberries_..."

93. MAGIC

They stood face to face, chest to chest, heart to heart.  
The intricate threads of their magic wove around them, binding their bodies, binding their souls, binding their hearts.  
And when their lips finally touched, the magic in the air crackled and fizzed uncontrollably, exploding around them and showering the two entwined boys.  
They were locked; locked together, locked in one moment, locked forever.

94. NINJA

"Haiiii- yah!"  
"Sirius, what on _earth _are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Some twisted version of Karate...?"  
"I'm a _ninja_ Remus, gosh, get it right!"  
"Hmm... ok-ay then..."  
"I'm _Sirius Black: Ninja of Sex_."  
"Oh, for God's sake!."  
"Rem, my love, why don't you come upstairs with me? Let me show you **exactly **how I became a Black Belt."

95. STAY

_Please, don't leave me.  
_"Get out!"  
_Don't listen to me.  
"_Leave! Pack and get out!"  
_Stay, Remus, don't go.  
"_You betrayed me! I hate you!"  
_I love you._

96. NEW

"'By the way, Remus, I love you'... No, that's not the right way to tell him... Hmm... 'Remus. Will you-' Gah!... 'Okay. Remus Lupin. I lurveee you.' Oh God. _Lurveee_?! What's wrong with me?! Ugh, I'm turning into a bloody girl! Okay. Calm, Sirius, calm... 'Go to Hogsmeade with me?'...Nah... 'I love you, my sexy werewolf' ? Nope, definitely not..."  
"_Sexy werewolf_? Cor, Sirius, I'd have thought you would have been able to come up with something better than _that_."

97. TEARS

He was sat at the desk, his hand flying furiously across the parchment, the words flowing as smoothly and relentlessly as his tears. The same two words were strung together; repeated over and over again.  
And just like anything repetitive, the words gradually began to lose its meaning.  
_SiriusBlackSiriusBlackSiriusBlack_

98. TRUST

"Will you go out with me?"  
_Am I worthy?  
_"Yes."  
_Here's my heart. Don't break it._

99. TINSEL

"Ooh, look, Remus! It's shiny!"  
"Sirius. It's tinsel."  
"Lalalalala..."  
"Ugh-Mphf, get it off! Sirius, what the _hell _are you doing?!"  
"Making you shiny!"  
"I don't want to be shiny!"  
"But Shiny Remus is Sexy Remus... and Sexy Remus gets to do naughty stuff in Sirius' bed soon!"

100. SWEET

"I'm going to go and get some food, Sirius. Do you need anything?"  
"Um...lemme think... Some chocolate sauce would be nice..."  
"...I'm not even going to ask."  
"And some lollipops please!"  
"But-"  
"And ice cream!"  
"Siri-"  
"Ooh ooh, I know-"  
"No more sweet things for you! You know what sweets do to you!"  
"Fine...Hang on- does that mean I don't get any marshmellows?! How could you?!"

**Right, I'm not sure what I think about this chapter... but I hope you guys like it :)  
I don't know how many more chapters I will be able to do after this :(  
So if you have any prompts... hint hint :)  
Please, please, pleasseeeeeee review?  
I'll love you all forever :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gosh, I haven't updated in while! I'm not sure what I think of this chapter but enjoy these anyway:) Review please!**

101. DRESS

"Sirius, _please _don't tell me that's a dress."  
"But you always tell me that it's wrong to lie!"  
"Gah. Go and get changed, please."  
"Nope."  
"_Pleasee, _Sirius, for me?"  
"But this colour brings out the colour of my _eyes_!"  
"Sirius! It's bright bloody pink!"

102. SOCKS

"You know, I've always wanted orange socks."  
"Huh?"  
"Orange socks! They're awesome; all orangey and bright, y'know."  
"Sirius-"  
"You should get some_ blue_ socks! Yeah, then we'd **really** match up! It'd be-... Remus? Hmm... that's strange; he just disappeared..."

103. LESSONS

"I can't be with you anymore, Remus."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I'm Sirius Black; I'm not_ gay_. Everybody hates me because of 'us' and my reputation has gone down the drain! I can't carry on like this."  
"So, did these last few months actually mean anything to you?"  
"I-... no, sorry, Remus. I really am sorry..."

"Remus! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!"  
"James! It's S-sirius!"  
"What?! What happened?! What did he do _this_ time?"  
"He... h-he taught me how to l-love... but-"  
"But what?"  
"B-but he never taught me how to **stop**, _Goddamn_ it!"

104. RAT

"Isn't that Wormtail?"  
"Nah, Wormtail is slightly larger... And he's grey, not black."  
"So... that isn't Wormtail...?"  
"Nope."  
"... ARGHHH! OH MY GOD, RAT! RAT! ARGH!"

105. PHONE

"But why do you have be away overnight?"  
"Aw, I'm so sorry, Rem. You know I don't wanna leave you."  
"Can't you just-"  
"I have an idea! It's a muggle thing. Have you ever heard of phone sex?"  
"Phone sex?"  
"Basically, it's when-"  
"I _know _what it is! But it has nothing to do with any of this..."  
"Yes, it does-"  
"Sirius. We don't even _have_ phones. How on _earth_ are we going to be able to have phone sex?"  
"Oh. Well, um, I hadn't thought of that."

106. DISTRACTIONS

"I'm so sorry, Pads. I should have been there."  
"Yes, me too, Sirius. But you know Harry hasn't been sleeping properly; he'd drive any babysitter mad."  
"I know. But still, it was _awesome_, Jame-...Oh..."  
"Sirius? Hello? James, what's wrong with him?!"  
"...Hmm... Oh, I see. Remus just walked past."

107. SCARED

"Remus, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to make fun of you again, honestly!"  
"Whatever, Sirius, leave me alone."  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Remus, can't you take a joke? Ugh, I'm leaving."  
"...Wait! Sirius, wait!"  
"What?"  
"I... I know it was a joke. Sorry for overreacting."  
"Ah, it's all good. And I'm sorry too."  
_Why am I so goddamn scared of losing you, when you aren't even mine?_

108. OFFERS

"Hey, Remus! How you doing?"  
"Fine, thanks. You?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? **Me**?"  
_"_Tea, please."

109. SPEED

"James! Quick! Lily's snogging Snape in the Astronomy Tower!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Go! Save her from a fate worse than death!"  
"Alright, Sirius, he's gone now; what did you want to tell me?"  
"Hurry up, Remus, we don't have that much time! Get on the bed and get naked!"

110. BUTTER

"Sirius, did you bring the lube?"  
"...Shit."  
"Well, now what are we supposed to use?! We're in the bloody kitchens! I don't know _what _possessed you to bring us here to do this and I don't know what possessed _me _to agree with you!"  
"I thought it would be fun! And it doesn't matter as to _why_ you agreed with me; you still did!"  
"Sirius-"  
"As for lube... well, we could always use butter..."

**Wow, it's been a while :)  
Hope you like this :)  
Review? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this and please review :)  
Love all my reviewers! You're the best :)**

111. FUTURE

"Hey Pads, what do you want to do when you grow up?"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, we have that Careers Meeting with McGoogles..."  
"Well, Prongsy, I would like to make myself immortal, kill off all the evil perverted pixies under my bed, see if it is possible to get myself a flying carpet, declare myself King of the Potato People and then conquer the world with an army of flying monkeys.""  
"Oh. Well. Okay. Good luck with that."  
"But my main job will be to look after that crazy little werewolf."  
"Oh, really now? And what if he doesn't need your help?"  
"He _so _does! He always goes freakily kinky before the full moon and if I'm not with him, he'll turn to _you_ next. And you don't want that do you? Although, I don't see your reason for that; Remus is _fit_."

112. ADDITION

"Oh, come off it Sirius, he's only a puppy!"  
"Grrrrrr....."  
"Come on Sirius, I want you human again! Change back, now."  
"Why did you buy him? You may as well have broken up with me and then started shagging him instead!"  
"...Damn. How'd you figure me out so quick?"  
"REEEEMUSSS!??!"

113. DAYS

"Hey, Mooony, you know what today is?"  
"...Thursday...?"  
"Yes, _and_?"  
"...And what?"  
"Merlin Remus, it's _Naked_ Thursday! Please tell me you'll take part!"

114. RESTRICTIONS

"Mr Black, I must warn you that using the _Engorgio_ charm on certain parts of the human anatomy is not permitted on school grounds. This incident must _not_ be repeated again- not even for.... entertainment purposes."  
"Don't look so crestfallen, Pads. I warned you."  
"How could you take her side?! And you were _enjoying _it!"

115. SECRET

Nobody else knew about Remus' love of singing in the shower.  
Nobody else knew about the small beauty mark on the underside of his knee.  
Nobody else knew about Remus' teddy bear called Winston.  
And Sirius intended to keep it that way; Remus was _his_ little secret.

116. MISHAPS

"_And your lovely red hair, flowing around your shoulders... _Wait- what?!"  
"Sirius, why is there red hair in that poem? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"Oh, I am going to kill him- JAMES!"

"_And your gorgeous tawny locks, as they flop into those brilliant eyes-_"  
"James?"  
"Yeah, Lily...?"  
"Why on _earth _are you talking about 'tawny locks'?"  
"...SIRIUS!"

117. CONTROL

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHY THE HELL DOES MY FOREHEAD READ 'BLACK'S BITCH'?!"  
"...Uh... well, it's- um true...?"  
"_Black_!"  
"It was only a joke, Remus! Honestly!... Please don't kill me!"  
"I'll show _you_ who the 'bitch' in this relationship is! Up! Now!"  
"Y-yes Moony... Whatever you say... just _please don't kill me_!"

118. GAMES

"Reeeemus, I'm bored...."  
"Okay."  
"Do you wanna play a game?"  
"Nope."  
"Please, please, please, _please_!"  
"Argh! Fine."  
"It's called 'The Penis Game' and what you have to do is..."

119. STRANGE

"Sirius... whatcha doin' under my bed? It's three in the morning...."  
"I just wanted to be close to you..."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't let me in your bed anymore... Not after what I did."  
"Do you think you deserve to be allowed in my bed?"  
"No. But I'm hoping you think so."  
"Why would I think that?"  
"Because I _think_ you love me and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me... and because I'm _really_ cold down here."  
"...Well, we can't have that, can we? ... Come on, then. In you get."

120. TOUCH

"Touch it. Go on, Remus, isn't it beautiful?"  
"Um..."  
"Look, it's so powerful and strong and **hard**... Come, Rem, it's not going to bite."  
"Pads-"  
"Stroke it, Remus... You know you want to."  
"Sirius! It's a bike!"

**Hope you enjoy this :)  
Could I pleeeasseee get at least 12-15 reviews for this chapter? It would make my day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hope you all enjoy this :)  
Please, remember to review :)**

121. NAIL

"Remus!"  
"What now, Sirius?"  
"I-I b-b-broke a _nail_!"  
"Bloody Hell, Sirius! Stop crying! It's just a nail!"  
"'_Just a nail_'? Nooo, this was my favourite nail; I gave it the best name!"  
"...Huh?"  
"Awww, don't worry Frederick, you'll grow again..."

122. PLACES

"Sirius!"  
"What?"  
"_Why _is your hand down my _pants_?! McGonagall might see!"  
"But it's nice and warm down there..."  
"Oooh, ahh- Sirius, _stop_!"  
"Oh, come on Moony, my hand's so cold!"

123. TOMORROW

It didn't matter that they were both men. It didn't matter that they probably didn't even have feelings for each other. It didn't matter that this whole thing was completely and utterly wrong.  
They may die tomorrow, but even _that _didn't matter, as long as they kept doing _this._

124. TENDER

"Sirius, honestly, I'm fine..."  
"No, you're not. Now, get under the covers; you need some sleep."  
"You don't need to tuck me in Padfoot."  
"Shh. Just go to sleep, baby."  
"Hmm... So tired...Pads...A-a-re you gonna stay with me?"  
"Yeah, course..."  
"Thanks..."  
"...Love you Moony. Aw, look at him, the cutie-pie; he's drooling..."

125. PRETTY

"Oh, oh, oh! Reeeeemus! I have something to tell you!"  
"Now, what?"  
"You have pretty eyelashes."  
"Huh?"  
"You have pwetty eyelashes! All soft and long and ahhh... I love watching you blink..."

126. THIEF

"Sirius, I can't find it! I can't find it! Oh Merlin, I'm dead!"  
"What can't you find?"  
"You took it didn't you? Where are you hiding it?"  
"What, your chocolate?"  
"No, it's my...WHAT?! YOU STOLE MY CHOCOLATE?!"  
"Urrr... erm... no...?."

127. CHOPSTICKS

"What are these, Remus?"  
"Chopsticks."  
"Ooh, how do you use them?"  
"You eat with them."  
"You can eat off sticks?"  
"Yup."  
"I don't like these sticks. Your one tastes much better, not to mention it fits better in my mouth."

128. CREEPY

"Sirius. Don't move. Just don't move."  
"What? Rem, what is it? Moony?"  
"There's a spider on your head."  
"...ARGH! SPIDER! SAVE ME! REMUS! IT'S GOING TO _EAT_ ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

129. MEANINGFUL

"Sirius, why are you naked? And what are you doing?"  
"I'm _posing_, Prongs. Honestly."  
"Posing for what?"  
"A photo."  
"Why are you taking a photo of yourself naked?"  
"I'm going to give it to Remus for his birthday."  
"... Ahem, why not give Remus something more, I don't know... _meaningful_?"  
"What's more meaningful that a photo of me naked?!"

130. CARPET

"Oh, Sirius, look, I like this one."  
"No. I want a purple one!"  
"A purple one?"  
"Yes! Purple is cool."  
"You want a purple carpet?"  
"_Yes_. Why not? It'd be better than this!"  
"Yeah.. but... **purple**?"

**Hope you enjoy this :)  
Please, please, review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy this and please review :)  
Love all my reviewers! You're the best :)**

131. SPICE

"Ooh, Indian food! I can't wait! Is it nice? Is it nice?"  
"I don't know, Padfoot. I've never had it. We're here now, so I want you to calm down. _Please_?"  
"Alright, alright."  
"Good evening Sirs, what you like to order?"  
"Um, could I have..."  
"The spiciest thing on the menu puh-lease!!"  
"Sirius, I really don't think that's a good idea."  
"Well, I do!"

"Here you go, Sir. Enjoy."  
"Ooh, yummy! It looks delicious doesn't it Remus?"  
"Hmmm... Go on, then. Take a bite."  
"Don't look at me like that, Remus... Oh wow, that's gorgeou- ARGHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT! REMUS HELP ME! WATER! I NEED **WATER**!"

132. DIFFERENCE

It was almost scary how different they were. Opposites in looks, opposites in personality, even opposites in the way they loved.  
And yet, that was the one thing that brought them together. When put together, the two canines created a balance; they just seemed to add up.  
It was strange, the more different they were, the more they needed each other. It was like they were two separate hearts that had melted and faded into one, and the boundary between them was blurred and indistinguishable.

133. BURDEN

"I'm sorry, Prongs, I can't come tonight, Remus is really ill."  
"Aw man, hope he gets better soon then... See you later, bye."  
"Bye..."  
"You should go tonight, Padfoot."  
"Nah, can't leave my baby all alone in the night!"  
"Sirius-"  
"Nope. Nuh-uh. No. Shut up."  
"...Sorry, Sirius."  
"Yes, well, you should be. I mean, we had sex last night! What if you've given me your cold?!"

134. LOOPY

"Oooh..."  
"Sirius, what _are _you doing?"  
"Oooh..."  
"Sirius!"  
"Hmmm..."  
"Padfoot! Stop- ...why... are you _giggling_?"  
"I love you..."  
"Um, um, um, I love you too...?"  
"Your bum's nice. I think I'm going to marry it."

135. THREATS

"Sirius, give it back. Now!"  
"Nope! Hahaha!"  
"Give it back _now_. Or I'll-"  
"You'll what? _Spank_ me?"  
"... You know what? If I don't give it back right now, that's exactly what I'll be doing."  
"...Really? Really? Would you? Wow, Remus... Can we do it now? Please, please, _please_?!"

136. DREAMY

"Sirius... Sirius? Sirius? _Padfoot_!?"  
"WHAT PRONGS?!"  
"What are you doing? You were just sitting there staring at the wall!"  
"And?"  
"I was in my 'Happy Place'."  
"Your 'Happy Place' is stupid. I've been trying to talk to you for ages!"  
"Don't mess with my 'Happy Place'. Remus is in there!"

137. SACRIFICE

Sirius hated dancing. He absolutely _loathed _it. Now, this was okay in a world where dancing didn't matter to one's beloved, but unfortunately for Sirius, his own lovely little werewolf had a secret passion. Yes, you guessed it; _dancing_. What was one to **do** in a situation like this? Nothing. Sirius Black _had _to dance with Remus Lupin; it seemed to be compulsory. And the crazy thing was that even though he absolutely **abhorred** dancing, once it had started, he had never wanted it to stop. He loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around his lover's thin waist. He even loved the feeling of Remus' icy cold nose burying into his neck as they swayed softly from side to side. But most of all, he loved the rhythm of their hearts and how they beat together and created a magical kind of music.

138. TEACHER

"Look, Sirius, that's one of the rarest species of plant in the world. Wow, I never ever thought I would get to see it! It has such useful magical properties, in fact, did you know... why are you looking at me like that Sirius?"  
"Do you know how much I love you when you slip into teacher mode?.... Aw, and when you blush... Why do you get so embarrassed when I compliment you?"  
"Because I am none of the things you say I am."  
"You're _more _than what I say you are... See you're blushing _again_! You know what, I don't even think it's embarrassment anymore... I think it's your inner child playing with matches... And look! Your inner child gets even more excited when I kiss you! Isn't that interesting?"

139. MONKEY

"Hey Remus, can we get a pet?"  
"Um, yeah sure... What do you want? **Please** don't say a dog."  
"Nahh... I was thinking something like a chimpanzee or a gorilla... or maybe even a monkey!"  
"... Why on _earth _would you want a _monkey_? Do you know how much effort into looking after a bloody monkey?!"  
"... Is that a no?"  
"You are not getting a monkey."  
"What about a bike?"  
"But I thought you wanted a pet?"  
"Yeah, but if not, can I get a bike?"  
"No! I've _seen _the bike you want to get! It'll be the death of all of us!"  
"Aw, Remus you never give me anything I want!"  
"Alright then, you can sleep on the couch tonight."  
"WHAT?!"

140. NEVER

And as Sirius left their flat to check on the rat Animagus, he turned slowly to face the sorrowful werewolf standing at the doorway. Something coiled up inside his stomach and wound its way around his heart. Sirius looked at Remus, resigned. He had a gut feeling that this would be the last time he would see him for a while... He opened his mouth, the beginnings of a goodbye being pulled from him, when Remus' finger fell over his lips. "Never, ever, say 'goodbye'. It implies that you're leaving forever." he whispered, amber eyes piercing his soul. Sirius simply nodded and pulled away, his heart pounding in regret and pain.

_Goodbye.  
__  
_That was the last time they saw each other for twelve years.

**Could I please have 12- 15 reviews for this?  
I'll love you forever :)  
Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! You're fab :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hope you all enjoy this :)  
Please, remember to review :)**

141. KICK

"No, Sirius, not right after the full moon."  
"But, but- but-!"  
"No buts. Do you even _know_ how much you kick when you sleep?! I'll be in the hospital wing again by the end of tonight if you sleep with me!"  
"... You know I'd never hurt you... Especially after the Full Moon."  
"I... But you kick in your-... Oh, alright then. But if you kick once I'm chucking you out."  
"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!"  
"Sirius?! Don't **jump** on me, you- Arghhh!"  
"...Sorry...?"

142. TOMATO

"Remus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are tomatoes red?"  
"...Er..."  
"Reeemus?"  
"Oh, I don't know, Padfoot. Why don't you go look it up in the library instead of annoying me?"  
"Nah. But it's weird you know, why are they _red_? Why can't they be, I don't know, _pink_ or something? Why **red**?"  
"Ahh, Sirius, I have a question for you too!"  
"Ooh! Ooh! What?"  
"Why am I going out with you?"  
"... I don't know, Moony. _Why don't you go look it up in the library instead of annoying me? _Hmphf!"  
"Okay. Bye, then!"  
"Wait! Moony! WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE CAN YOU RESEARCH TOMATOES FOR ME?!"

143. QUESTIONS

"Is my lovely Moony horny?"  
"Nope."  
"Is my lovely Moony getting horny?"  
"Nah."  
"Is my lovely Moony going to get horny later?"  
"No."  
"Is my-"  
"_Is my lovely Padfoot sleeping on the couch tonight_?"

144. GARDEN

"Remus! Moony baby! I have an idea!"  
"Oh Lord."  
"Shhh! We should have a garden! With lots of flowers and plants and grass and maybe even **trees**!"  
"You know, it's at times like this that you can really tell how utterly gay you are."  
"But, but, but... I love trees..."  
"You do realise that everything would have to be green- _Slytherin _green. Green trees, green grass, green plants..."  
"Oh... Well, we can charm them red! Yeah! I'm a genius! Come on, Rem, you have to admit it."  
"Yeah, like a red garden in a neighbourhood of muggles isn't going to look weird at all."  
"...Damn you, Remus! Ruin my **dreams**, why don't you?!"

145. BLEMISH

"REMUS! REMUS! HOLY PREGNANT COW!"  
"What is it this time, Sirius?"  
"I HAVE A SPOT! A SPOT! REMUS, I HAVE A FUCKING SPOT!"  
"Oh. Well, what does that have to do with a pregnant cow?"  
"IT'S A _SAYING_, REMUS! HONESTLY, I HAVE A **_SPOT_**! I SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE!"  
"Oh, really? Would you? Do us all a favour."  
"YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE!"  
"Sirius...Are you..._ crying_?!"

146. EARRING

"Remus, can I get an earring?"  
"Why on earth do you want an earring?"  
"Because they are so cool. Like me!"  
"Ah, Sirius, why can't you just be normal?!"  
"Where would be the fun in _that?!_"  
"Ugh."  
"I'll tell you what, if you let me get an earring, I'll get you a year's supply of Honeydukes' finest chocolate."  
"...Done."

147. FISH-STICKS

"Hello Sirius and Remus, I made fish-sticks for dinner tonight... Sirius, why are you giggling? James was doing the exact same thing! I don't even know what I said!"  
"Hehehehe, 'fish sticks'! Hahaha! I don't want any, Lily!"  
"What? Why? I made them specially!"  
"Why would I want _fish-**sticks **_unless I was a gay fish?! Hahaha!"  
"**Sirius**!"  
"Padfoot! So sorry Lily, ignore him- what a twit."  
"That's what _I _was thinking- _fish-**sticks**!_-, haha!"

148. PATTERN

"Ooh Remus, look at this one. It's all spotty!"  
"They're called Polka dots."  
"What? Why would they be called Poke-A-Dots? Do you, like, **poke **them or something? What's the point of that? Isn't that like, _really _boring?"  
"Ugh. I don't know, Sirius. Why don't you try it?"  
"Okay then... Hey... this is actually... _fun_. Ooh, haha! This is _so _fun. Remus, try it!"  
"...No thanks."

149. REPRODUCTION

"Remus, what are all these?"  
"Muggle textbooks for Secondary school. I bought them before I knew I was going to Hogwarts."  
"Oh. Cool. Bi-ol-ogy... What's that?"  
"Why don't you read it?"  
"Nah. I'll just look at the pictures... Oh my God, you have a _whole section_ on Reproduction?!"  
"Um, dunno. I didn't bother reading them."  
"Look! They have pictures and _everything! _Look how detailed they are! Wow. This is awesome! Can I keep this book?! Please, please, please?!"  
"Could someone just kill me now?"

150. SUNGLASSES

"Ooh, look at these ones, Remus! They're so cool!"  
"Sirius-"  
"I mean, wouldn't these sunglasses just make me look so manly and sexy... Oh, I would so do myself!"  
"There-"  
"Wow, Rem, wow. I _need _these! I need them, Moony! I'd die without them!"  
"Sirius! The frames are plastic purple _hearts_!"

**No sad ones this time :)  
Review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy this and please review :)  
Love all my reviewers! You're the best :)**

151. SMILE

Sirius was an artist, believe it or not. He loved to draw... _everything_. His friends, the moon, the school grounds, and when he was feeling sentimental, maybe even _flowers._ But there was one thing that Sirius simply would not draw- simply _could _not draw. Remus Lupin. He'd given up on asking Remus to be his model ages ago, knowing he would never comply, simply having to resort to photos to copy from. But how ever much work Sirius put into those drawings, they **never **turned out right. The eyes would be a perfect replica of those amber orbs; the nose, bang on right; the hair, lifelike. But when it came to his smile... Sirius could _never _get it right. He drew it too big, too small, lopsided, too straight... there was just an endless list of failures to do with Remus' mouth. It was a while before he realised that it was impossible to capture Remus' smile in pencil, ink, charcoal or paint. There was just too much magic and mystery in that smile and it drove Sirius absolutely **mad.**

152. CRY

"Remus? Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Why are you upset? Moony, come on, you can tell me."  
"I'm not upset!"  
"Then why are you _crying_?!"  
"I'm just cutting up these onions!"

153. ZOO

"Come on, Moony! Look, there are the tigers!"  
"Oh God. Padfoot, why did we have to come to the _Zoo_?"  
"Because it's great. I mean, look at all the animals!"  
"Sirius, this is supposed to be a **date**."  
"So? What's better than looking at animals on a date?!"  
"Oh, well, let me _think_..."

154. OFFICE

"I want you two in the Headmaster's office right now. Your public displays of innapropriate behaviour have gotten out of hand."  
"We're very sorry, Professor."  
"_We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts! The wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, WONDERFUL WIZARD OF-"  
"_SHUT UP SIRIUS!"

155. COMPETITION

"Hmmm...oooh- Ack, Sirius!"  
"Yeah... Rem, you're so gorgeous... Aw, especially when you blush like that..."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Haha, as if."  
"Do you know how annoying you are?"  
"Yup. Deal with it."  
"Unfortunately I have to. Where else would I get such mind-blowing sex from, eh?"  
"Nobody's as good as me."  
"I beg to differ."  
"What?!?! Who could possibly be better than me?!"  
"Me, of course."  
"Whaaaa? Psht, no you're not."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Prove it."  
"Alright, but you asked for it."

156. APPEAR

"**BAMF**!"  
"Sirius! Is is really neccessary to yell 'BAMF' every single time you apparate?!"  
"Duh."  
"Please stop; it really hurts my ears."  
"Uhhh... fine... I'm going to go and see James...I'll be back for dinner. Okay, bye babe."  
"Bye Padfoot."  
"**BAMF!"  
**"SIRIUS!"

157. COKE

"What's this Remus?"  
"Coca-cola."  
"What are all those little bubbles in it?"  
"Fizz."  
"What does that do?"  
"I don't know, Sirius."  
"... Oh my God! Some went up my nose! That feels so weird..."  
"Ugh, that's disgusting Padfoot."

158. SPEAK

"Um... I have something to tell you, Remus..."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"I... um... Hmm... If- _hypothetically_- I were to say that I love you, what you do?"  
"Hypothetically, eh? Well, I suppose I would say that I- _hypothetically_, of course- love you too."  
"...Really?... Okay, so what if I said it... _non- _hypothetically... then what would you say?  
"That's not even a w-"  
"Remus."  
"Okay, okay... _Non_-hypothetically, I would say... I love you too."

159. BALLOON

"Can I get a red one Remus? Please?"  
"Sirius-"  
"Oh. My. God. Remus, that man just a made a _balloon_ into a **dog** shape! Moony, I _have _to get that!"  
"Sirius-"  
"Thank you so much, Sir. Here's your money- Moony, help me!"

"_No_, Padfoot, you're not supposed to let go of it!"  
"Moony! It's flying away! **Noooo**! Get back here! Moony... It's_ gone_..."

160. REPAIR

Lifting up Remus' shirt, Sirius gazed enthralled at the numerous scars that littered his chest. "Don't. They're ugly." Remus whispered sorrowfully.  
Sirius ignored him, simply leaning over to trail kisses over them, memorising the position of each one.  
And it seemed that with every kiss Sirius planted over him, Remus' body seemed to get lighter, till he felt as though he was floating.  
"There," Sirius looked up at Remus' awed expression and glowing eyes, "I've fixed you."

**Could I please have 12- 15 reviews for this?  
I'll love you forever :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like this :)  
Also, I was wondering, do you guys think that I should do a themes fic for Lily and James?  
I've been feeling like it lately... but I don't know...  
So if you want me to write one let me know and add me to your author alert lists :) It won't be as long as my Remus/Sirius themes fic though.**

161. INSECURITY

The young werewolf hated the power the Black had over him. He hated the way Sirius would mutter the most beautiful things in his ears in the night, only making him fall in love him all over again. He hated the way Sirius would kiss his nose to make him relax. He hated the way Sirius would just sit and stare at him; he could never tell whether he was just acting or whether he truly found him _that _fascinating. He hated the way Sirius would hug him, kiss him, _love _him... protect him...

He hated it, because he knew that one day it would end and Remus would be left vulnerable and heartbroken.

162. GRAPES

"Sirius! What are you doing!?"  
"Grape-Fight!!"  
"What? Sirius. You better not be aiming that annoying green thing at _me_."  
"BULLSEYE! And the amazing, sexy, bestest Marauder in the entire world wins 100 POINTS! WHOOOO!!"  
"Padfoot!"  
"Oh... um...I'm so sorry, Remus... It just kind of slipped out of my hand..."

163. UNIFORM

Sirius Black's uniform. Oh, the way he wore it grated on Remus' nerves like nothing else. It was messy, scruffy and... Just a _crime_. Everything about him screamed, _I just got out of bed!_ His tie was always loosely done up and crinkled up, as if he had slept on it. The top _four_ buttons of his shirt were undone, (revealing the tantalizing area of pale skin beneath... but the werewolf didn't care about _that_) which attracted far too many girls for Remus' liking. The dog Animagus' shirt would be half tucked in and half hanging out and the silly git would be wearing _trainers_, of all things. Remus despaired; _why, oh, **why**_? The werewolf knew for sure that Sirius had a pair of perfect, shiny, school shoes under his bed!

And yet, he didn't actually mind that much, in a strange kind of way. The tie allowed Remus to pull the young Black down easily into a passionate kiss; the half-tucked in shirt and undone buttons made it all the more easier to get his shirt off... and to be honest, when Sirius was lying on his bed half naked, Remus couldn't care less about what shoes he was wearing.

164. BALLS

"Remus? Your balls are amazing..."  
"Haha, Sirius, no need to get **that **excited!"  
"Why not?! They're so cool! Can I touch them?"  
"Um, yeah, sure, you don't need my permission..."  
"Awesome! Hahah they're squidgy! **And **they bounce!"  
"O-kay... Come on, you've seen balls before!"  
"Yeah, but yours are different... Remus? Do you wanna touch them with me?"  
"Oh my God Sirius! They're only bouncy balls! If you want some so badly, I'll buy some for your birthday!"

165. RELIEF

"Moony...You love me, right?"  
"Of course I do, Sirius."

"Pads? What's wrong? You _know_ I love you, right?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Sirius, are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine. Just... you aren't getting bored of me, are you?"  
"What?! No! How on earth can I possibly be bored of _you_?"  
"Well... I saw you talking to that Hufflepuff guy yesterday at breakfast... and at lunch... and at dinner..."  
"Oh Pads. He needed some help with his Defense essay... I love _you_. Not him."  
"Well... Good. 'Cause I honestly didn't want to resort to throwing him off of the Astronomy tower."

166. ITCHY

"Remus, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"'Cause my bed's uncomfortable..."  
"...How? We all have the same beds..."  
"Yeah, but, yeah, but but but... my bed is itchy..."  
"No it's not, Sirius. Don't be silly."  
"It is! It is!"  
"Tell me the real reason."  
"... Well, in your bed...-"  
"...Yes?"  
"There's _you_. And there's your smell and your hair and your eyes..."  
"Sirius..."  
"And I want to wake up tomorrow in the morning with your hair in my face and your smell in my nostrils... And I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up..."

167. TURNING

"You made me gay."  
"Nobody made you gay, Sirius."  
"Yes. You did."  
"How on earth did I make you gay?"  
"You put your tongue in my mouth and did other unspeakable things to me."  
"Can I just point out that you _initiated _this whole thing?"  
"Well, I wouldn't have initiated this whole 'thing' if you hadn't made me gay!"  
"Ugh, Sirius. You are getting on my nerves."  
"See! You're doing it again!"  
"What am I doing?!"  
"You've got that look in your eyes _and it's making me **horny**_!"  
"Oh, well, who's fault is that?!"

168. COAT

"Wow, Sirius, I love it."  
"You always get so cold in the Winter- I couldn't _not _get you a coat."  
"It must have been so expensive!"  
"Yep. Made out of the finest werewolf's fur."  
"Sirius, you shouldn't have- WHAT?!"  
"I'm_ joking_! Just kidding!"  
"Don't you ever- that wasn't even _funny_!"  
"Awww, sorry baby... Forgive me...?"  
"Fine... But bloody hell Pads... that was horrible."  
"Hehe, I just couldn't resist."

169. MANSION

"When I was younger, before I was bitten, I always used to dream that one day I would live in a mansion. There would be so many bedrooms and I'd get the largest and grandest of them all. There would be an enormous library with all my favourite books and only _I'd_ be allowed in. I dreamt that one day I'd be married to the most beautiful woman alive who'd love me more than anyone in the world..."  
"Remus..."  
"And then I was bitten..."  
"... And then you got stuck with me... and my measly two bedroomed flat..."  
"Padfoot-"  
"But, if you really want, I'll dress up like a woman for you and then we can go house shopping... or _mansion_ shopping..."  
"Sirius..."  
"I'm pretty sure I'd make a good woman..."

170. GROWING

"My, my, Remus John Lupin! Is that a _hickey_ I see on your neck?"  
"No James! Get off of me! Ugh!"  
"Show it to me!"  
"No!"  
"Who gave it you?"  
"Not telling!"  
"How did you get it?"  
"_How do you think_?"  
"Oh Remus! My little baby is growing up! Look, Remus, it's Daddy Padfoot- will you tell _him _who it was?"  
"Did you just say _Daddy Padfoot_, James? Remus, I thought you didn't want to tell James what we did at night..."  
"...WHAT?"

**Hope you enjoy this- I wrote it really late at night so apologies if it is utterly crap.  
Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this and please review :)  
Love all my reviewers! You're the best :)**

171. RENT

"Well, you can live with me, in my flat- if you want to, of course..."  
"No, Padfoot, I wouldn't want to impose."  
"Oh, pish posh Rem. You _know _you won't be 'imposing' or any of the other rubbish you come up with!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"_Yes_!"  
"I'll pay you rent, I promise."  
"Forget the rent, all _I _want is for you to cook us breakfast and some hot, sweaty sex _every _night. Deal?"  
"Deal."

172. CLOCK

"Ooh, what's this?"  
"A Cuckoo Clock."  
"Haha, look, it looks like a mini house. With windows and all!"  
"Pads, you might not want to go too close that."  
"What? Why not, it's-"  
_"CUCKOO! CUCKOO!"_  
"ARGH!! REMUS, GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT?!"

173. SCRABBLE

"_You _want to play Scrabble?"  
"Yep. Is that a crime?"  
"No..."  
"Then why the shocked expression, eh Moony?"  
"Just... _You_ want to play _Scrabble_?"  
"Yes Moony. Let's play! Come on, come on, _come on_."  
"Um... okay..."  
"Okay! I'm starting! Hmm... L-O-V-E. What we make every night..."  
"M-O-O-N."  
"Aww, that's depressing... A-M-B-E-R. Like the colour of your eyes..."

174. WATCHING

His hand would move to the side slightly, as if to hold his partner's hand.  
People were watching.  
He'd lean forward slightly, as if to kiss the man next to him.  
People were watching.  
His arm would rise, as if to wrap itself lovingly around his partner's waist.  
People were watching.  
So all he did was smile at the man next to him, unable to stop the icy hand that wrapped painfully around his heart and squeezed.  
People were still watching.

175. FLAVOUR

"If you were a chocolate... Ack, Sirius...Oooh... you'd probably be my favourite... _Pads_..."  
"Well, why don't we- _Merlin Remus!_- let the chocolate people know about the newest flavour?"  
"No."  
"Why...? _Rem_, ahh don't _stop_...-"  
"'Cause then _everyone _would get to taste you. And that's not happening."

176. RAIN

Before, they would run out into the rain, laughing and holding each other as the droplets of water traced delicate patterns into their skin.  
After, Remus would sit at the window, the crystalline tears on his face mimicking the rivulets of water on the glass.  
Before, they never bothered to buy an umbrella; when they were in the rain, the lies and the walls that surrounded the men washed away, revealing the true hearts and love that lay beneath.  
After, Remus carried an umbrella wherever he went; he couldn't afford to show himself to anyone else again, only one person owned that right.  
Before, the rain was a comfort, a solace.  
After, it was an enemy.

177. ROMANCE

Remus hated it when Padfoot amused himself (as well as all of the Gryffindors) by snatching his book away from him and then reading out 'interesting' extracts extremely loudly to the whole of the common room. It was horribly embarrassing, and Remus knew that Sirius only did it so he could see the werewolf's blush, which only made him blush _harder_. Worse still, was the fact that Remus had developed an obsession for explicit Romance novels, which made the whole experience even more mortifying.

178. STALKER

"What are you doing here?!"  
"Following you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're pretty."  
"Sirius...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you steal my Oreos again?"  
"Nope...Ooh Oreos...Hmm..."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"So I can watch you having a bath!"  
"... Do you have any idea how weird you are?"  
"I've been told."  
"Go away. You are not watching me while I take a bath."  
"Pleasee?!"  
"No. Now bugger off. And if I find a single one of my Oreos missing, I will kill you."

179. FRUSTRATION

"Right, Sirius, it's not hard okay?"  
"Yeah, but, but, but... It _is_."  
"It's not."  
"It is."  
"Not."  
"Is."  
"Oh, for God's sake! Why are you being so difficult?!"  
"'Cause you look like a smokin' hot devil child when you get mad at me...."  
"..._Smokin' hot devil child_? Sirius, you're drooling..."

180.

"And now, for you, baby, I will recite a poem. It consists of only the truest words, coming deep from inside my heart. So I implore you to-"  
"Sirius, hurry up and get on with it."  
"...Fine... Ahem...

_My dear lovely Remy,  
I've never seen a werewolf so dreamy._

_You must be blind if you can't see,  
that you belong to me._

_And I'm glad that you agreed,  
To come with me to Hogsmeade._

This date will go by with not a single hitch  
And then I'll finally be able to make you my bitc-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

**Done very quickly- sorry if you don't like :S  
Review?  
It'll make me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!  
Love all my reviewers! And thanks to all who have stuck through these themes with me!  
I tried really hard with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it disappoints you! :S  
Please, please, leave a review and let me know what you thought of this whole thing and/or this chapter!  
Hope you enjoy this! :)****  
**

181. NEW

"How do they look?"  
"Um..."  
"They look great, don't they?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Then why do you look so surprised?"  
"Well, Sirius, I'm still trying to work out why exactly you've painted your toenails red."  
"It's the newest trend!"  
"Yeah, amongst _girls."  
_"Hmphf."

182. WAYS

"Happy Birthday Moony!" someone burst through the doorway of the brightly lit flat. Sirius Black grinned at the surprised werewolf and with a flick of his wand the lights went out. Remus squinted through the darkness and spotted a dark figure moving towards the kitchen.  
"Sirius?"  
"Stay there, Moony! Don't move!" The dog Animagus yelled. Remus rolled his eyes and closed the book he had been reading.  
"Light, Goddamnit! You stupid, fucking, lighter! Useless muggles."  
Grinning when he heard the curses echoing from the kitchen, he shook his head and began to get up.  
The door to the kitchen opened a moment later and light flooded in. "I thought I told you not to move." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, balancing a large chocolate cake in one hand as he closed the door, plunging them into an eerie darkness. The dog Animagus walked towards Remus, the candles lighting up his face so that he looked almost ghostly. "Happy birthday, Rem! I brought you your favourite- chocolate sponge cake, chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles!" Sirius couldn't help but laugh affectionately at the excitement shining in Remus' eyes.  
" You shouldn't have, Sirius. I know-"  
"Hush, now."  
As, Sirius pulled Remus down next to him on the sofa, the butterflies in his stomach he had tried so hard to restrain were let loose. Merlin, what if he had misread all the signs? What if he ruined their friendship? What if-?  
No. It had to be done.  
He had been trying to show Remus how much he loved him for weeks now, yet nothing seemed to work... or Sirius just chickened out...  
That was when inspiration hit.  
_Remus' birthday cake_- what an effective (and yummy) way to get the message across.  
Written on the creamy chocolate icing was a certain message that _should _let the werewolf know exactly how he felt-"_I love you, my yummy-like-this-cake chocolate muffin!"-_.  
He hoped.  
"Come on then! Blow out the candles!" The dog Animagus fought to keep his voice steady.  
Remus straightened up, grinning. With one quick blow, the candles were out and the two canines were forced once again into darkness.  
"Hang on, just let me put the lights on." The werewolf pulled his wand out of his pocket but hesitated when he heard a loud _squelch_ing sound. What the hell was that? "Sirius?" With a quick flick of his wand, the lights turned on and Remus' mouth dropped open when he saw Sirius' face and hair covered with chocolate cake...  
_Damn it all to hell. I blew it._

183. PRESENTS

"Merry Christmas, Moony!" Sirius burst out of the enormous, brightly coloured box in front of the now hyperventilating werewolf.  
"Bloody hell Sirius! You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
Sirius cackled and climbed out of the box, fixing the shiny red bow on his neck, a smug expression gracing his handsome face. "_I'm_ your present this year, Moony! You are free to do anything to me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that for the whole of today, I am your slave. I am _completely_ under your control."  
"Ooh... Really, now? Well, then, what should I do with _you_? Hmmm... So many ideas... But which one...?" Remus smirked at the desire glittering in Sirius' eyes. The werewolf tapped his chin with a finger, face turning thoughtful.  
"Hows about I help you with that decision?" Sirius stepped forward and slowly trailed a finger along Remus' bottom lip, his desire growing as the werewolf's amber eyes grew dark.  
"Oh please do; I'm ever so confused..." Smiling a cheeky smile, quick as a flash, Remus sunk his teeth into Sirius' wondering finger.  
"Ouch! Remus!"  
"I'm afraid we'll have to use the sofa, the bed is still broken from last time..."

184. FUZZY

Remus had been through a fair share of intense feelings in his life.  
There was the horrible dread as the looming full moon rose up into the sky.  
There was the gnawing guilt that chewed his very bones whenever his family were chased away from their home because of him.  
There was sadness, hopelessness and general misery.

And then, there was another set of feelings that he had experienced; he had ever-so eloquently named these his 'Fuzzy Feelings'.  
There was the extreme joy that he had felt when James, Sirius and Peter had simply asked him whether being a werewolf affected the size of a certain part of the male anatomy when they had found out.  
There was the pride that overwhelmed him when a shiny red prefect badge arrived for him in the post.  
And then there was Sirius. Pure, warm, loyal Sirius. Whom he felt not only with his heart, but with his head, his bones, his blood and his _soul_.  
He was _**definitely **_Remus' favourite Fuzzy Feeling.

185. RULES

"No kissing in front of Harry."  
"Right."  
"No hugging- Merlin only knows what _that _might lead to."  
"Okey Dokey."  
"No groping, no fondling and **_no_** sex whatsoever."  
"We understand."  
"And you are not allowed to sleep in the same bed with Harry, just in case you- _Sirius_- get horny."  
"_James_! I may be _gay _but I'm not a freakin' _pedophile_!"

186. DISAPPEAR

He reached out, mouth completely dry. _Just a little bit further, just a little bit-_  
Fingers shook as they trailed over a perfect nose, full lips, defined cheekbones and fluttering eyelids.  
And as he moved his hand lower, travelling down the lean neck, Sirius disappated before his very eyes, each and every part of him fading into nothing.  
He was gone.  
Leaving nothing behind but the trace of a sad smile and a heartbroken werewolf.

187. REASONS

"But _why _can't we get married?!"  
"It's frowned upon."  
"Why do you even care?"  
"I'm already a werewolf; I don't want to give employers even more reasons to fire me!"  
"If we got married-"  
"Sirius... I really wish...but-"  
"No, Moony. If you really wished, then you'd at least _try _to make it happen!"  
"I-...I'm _scared_..."  
"Then let's be scared _together_. Please, Moony... I know it's not easy, but I want you to be _mine_. Forever."

188. RIDE

"Isn't she beautiful, Moony?"  
"Sirius, not again."  
"Doesn't the new leather make her look freakin' gorgeous?!"  
"Please, Sirius, I have a headache."  
"Do you wanna ride her with me, Moony? She'd enjoy that. Two people riding her at once- doesn't that turn you on?"  
"No, _strangely enough_, I don't find riding a motorbike remotely arousing."

189. FIRE

"Sirius?! Why the HELL IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE?!"  
"I was only trying to make a romantic dinner for you!"  
"Ugh! PUT IT OUT YOU DAFT DOG!"  
"I don't know how!!"  
"Use your _wand_!"  
"I can't find it!"  
"Oh, I am going to KILL you!"  
"Please don't! I _love _you!!"

190. CURTAINS

"Sirius, if you _really _want to have sex in the afternoon that much..."  
"Yes? (_please say yes, please say yes!)"  
"_Can you at least switch off the lights and close the curtains?"  
"...Why?"  
"Well, it might be slightly traumatising for the neighbours if they're walking past and just happen to look in the window..."  
"Let 'em see. Forget traumatised, they'll probably just be extremely turned on by the sight of your sexy arse."  
"I thought nobody was allowed to see my 'sexy arse' apart from you."  
"Oh. Oh yeah... _Wait a minute Moony!! _Don't even take off your freakin' _socks _until I've closed these stupid things!"

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!  
Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck through with these themes and/or left a review!  
My reviewers have been my inspiration and motivation- love ya all!  
Maybe I'll come back to this and edit some of the themes, maybe I'll just leave them :)  
Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this whole thing and/or this chapter!  
I tried extra hard with this chapter, so, sorry if it's disappointing :S.**

**Review?**


End file.
